


The Sign of the Bat

by Molly_Hats



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and the Signal (Comics)
Genre: Costume Design, Gen, I have Feelings about Duke rn, One Sentence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: A one sentence fic challenge.Duke contemplates costume design.





	The Sign of the Bat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one sentence fic, which I did to challenge myself. It’s best read aloud, since it’s a bit intimidating written down. Think of it as a monologue.

It’s plain from the bat on his chest that he’s supposed to be here, that he’s a part of things, and yet he keeps adding them everywhere, to his gloves, to his chest, even covering his face, as if now he needs to prove to himself and everyone else that he IS a bat—a yellow, day-walking, superpowered bat, but a bat just as much as Nightwing or Robin—by pasting the symbol anywhere the curious eye might be drawn, so that if any villain starts to get ideas they’ll know that he is, in fact, a batkid with the same power and respect at his command as any other, the same ability to kick butt and take names, with a bit more Narrows knowledge and more years of a nice family life experience to boot, because first and foremost he’s Duke Thomas (son of Doug and Elaine and some jerk who doesn’t matter and never bothered to know him) standing tall and proud in the morning light and ready to save the city from whatever comes its way, ready to be whatever vigilante he needs to be, because Lark or Signal or Robin or Batman, it doesn’t matter, what matters is the on-top-of-the-world feeling of saving people and surviving to fight another day, the mixture of pride and joy, the delight at knowing because of him, another family won’t be ripped apart, another kid lives, another crisis passes, another evil plan fails.


End file.
